Get to Me
by TowMondler
Summary: Chandler is trying his hardest to get to Monica
1. I don't care how you get to me

~This is just a little idea I had after hearing this song, and it was a nice little break from studying for finals (which whoever created finals should be shot...that's all I have to say about that). The song is by Train, and the first part is in this chapter and the next part will be in the second part. Just leave me a nice little review and tell me what you think. Thanks. 

Disclaimer: Neither the song or the characters are mine. Damn. That sucks. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Chandler muttered as he ran along the airport trying to make his flight. He kept checking the screens to make sure his flight wasn't delayed. That would be all he needed, another delay. He had to get to New York. He had to get to his wife. She needed him, and that was all that mattered. 

Approaching his gate, he handed the ticket to the woman and she smiled at him.

"Have a great flight sir," she told him.

"Thanks," he gave a small smile back. He looked at her name tag. 

Monica.

Now that was poetic. That was exactly who he was trying to get home to. He gave this Monica standing before him a larger smile.

"Monica, have a great day," he told her. This Monica smiled widely at him, a real smile, and not the fake ones that she usually reserved for the passengers. 

"Thank you," she said. Nodding, Chandler boarded the plane and once in his seat let out a small sigh of relief. He had made it. He was on the plane. There was nothing stopping him from getting to her now. 

"I hate flying," the girl next to him said loudly to no one in particular. 

"What?" Chandler turned his attention to her.

"I hate flying," she repeated. "It's terrifying." Laughing a little, he shook his head.

"I don't mind it," he told her. 

"Well I do," she said gripping onto the arm rests. "That's why I don't do it that often." She paused and then seemed to study Chandler. "What's in New York?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you going to New York for?"

"My wife," he answered. "I live there. I'm trying to get home to her. I need to get to home to her."

"That's sweet," the girl nodded her approval. "I wish my boyfriend would say thing like that to me. What's her name?" Chandler thought this was funny, because the girl had yet to ask him his name, but smiling at the thought of his wife, he replied,

"Monica."

"That's a pretty name. What's yours?"

"Chandler. You?"

"Sophia. Sophie," she extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you Chandler."

"You too," he took her hand and gave it a shake. "And don't be worried about flying."

"Yeah? Why not?"

"You have a better chance of your cab crashing and killing you once we land than you do of this plane crashing." Raising one eyebrow, Sophie gave a small grin.

"That's exactly what the people say right before their plane crashes," she told him. At this Chandler let out a laugh. 

"Right." 

_Well, an airplane's faster than a Cadillac_

_And a whole lot smoother than a camel's back_

_But I don't care how you get to me_

_Just get to me_

"Why aren't we taking off?" It was Sophie who first pointed this out, and Chandler then noticed it when she said it. They had been sitting there for some time. All he wanted to do was get home. 

"I don't know," he said shrugging. "Maybe the flight attendant knows." He raised his hand in the air to gesture to himself and the flight attendant came over to their seats.

"Yes sir?"

"Why aren't we taking off?" He asked. 

"Hold on one minute sir," she told him and walked away. Both Chandler and Sophie exchanged looks. Oh great, he thought to himself. What was going on now? 

"There is a storm approaching and we can not take off," the flight attendant announced. "Please exit the plane in an orderly fashion and we will board once again as soon as the weather clears." 

"Shit," Chandler muttered.

"It's okay, you'll get to her," Sophie assured him. They had been sitting and talking for quite some time, and Chandler had told her why it was so vitally important that he get to his wife. 

"But..."

"Chandler, it's only a little delay," she said as she grabbed her purse and handed Chandler his carry-on. As they walked out of the plane and into the terminal it became clear that it wouldn't be just a little delay. Snow was coming down in sheets. The world was being blanketed in snow. Chandler swore to himself again and kicked the wall. 

"I can't wait," he told Sophie. "I'm going to see if I can get a train or rent a car."

"Are you sure?"

"We'll be here all night," he said. "Would you like to come with me?" Sophie shrugged. 

"It's better than flying, right?" She said and he nodded happy to have some company for the ride. 

All that mattered was getting home. He needed to get home. That was all there was to it. 

__

_Parasail or first class mail_

_Get on the back of a Nightingale_

_Just get to me, I don't care, just get to me_

_Prokeds, mopeds, take a limousine instead_

_They ain't cheap, but they're easy to find_

_Get on the highway_

_ point yourself my way_

"Sir, we understand your plight, however, we have no seats open on the train from Boston to New York," the woman told him.

"What?" When had traveling by train become so popular? He knew that it had been once, in like the late 1800's, but what was with this sudden resurgence of the train? "How can you not have any seats?"

"Like I said, there are no seats available," the woman repeated. Chandler threw his hands up in the air in frustration. Someone, somewhere, was trying to toy with him.

"Can you check again?" Sophie stepped in and asked. "It's really important that he gets home." The woman simply shook her head.

"We have no seats."

"Come on lady!" Chandler yelled and the woman, startled, just shut flipped the sign so that it said closed and shut the window. 

This was not going according to plan. 

In fact, nothing that day had gone according to his plan. 

"Chandler, we'll just rent a car and drive down," Sophie said trying to calm him down. Just as he was about to reply, his phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his bag.

"Hello? Hi sweetheart, no I'm trying honey. Oh honey, don't cry. You're doing great. Okay? I have to rent a car and drive down now because the planes are stuck in the snow and the train is full. No, baby, it's okay, I want to drive down. I want to be with you. I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you Mon. I love you so much. I'll get to you as soon as I can." He hung up and closed his eyes and when he opened them again he met Sophie's eye.

"So about that rental car." 

_Take a roller coaster that comes in sideways_

_Just get to me, yeah_

_Go on hitch a ride _

_on the back of a butterfly_

_There's no better way to fly_

_To get to me_

In one instance of fortune, the rental company had cars with four wheel drive. Which was a very good thing as a blizzard had hit. Chandler paid for the car and him and Sophie got in and he pulled out onto the road.

"Thanks for the ride," she said. 

"No problem. Let's just hope we get there."

"We will."

"Yeah, right."

"You will get there in time." Chandler nodded, not quite believing her. She stared out the window for awhile as he drove as fast as the conditions would allow. 

"Do you live in New York?" He asked her.

"Nope. Just visiting some friends."

"Do you live in Boston?"

"Nope. Just visiting some friends."

"Where do you live?" He asked laughing. 

"Phoenix."

"Phoenix? That's.... no where near here."

"Yep. I wanted to see New England. I wanted to see snow."

"Well, you got it," he told her laughing.

"Yes I did. What were you doing in Boston?"

"Business trip."

"Did you leave early?"

"Yes."

"Was your boss mad?"

"Yes."

"Do you care?"

"Not at all." She nodded smiling.

"You know what Chandler?"

"What's that?"

"You have proven to me that there are still good men left in the world." Blushing, he smiled a little.

"Then, we can't have you meet my friend Joey. If you still believe that there are good men, he's not the guy to meet." He fell quiet again.

"We're going to get there," she told him once more. "I pinky swear it. And you can't break a pinky swear." He allowed himself to smile again and nodded.

You can't break a pinky swear. 

_I look around at what I got_

_And without you, it ain't a lot_

_But I got everything, with you, everything_

_Maybe you could pollinate _

_over the Golden Gate_

_Take a left hand turn_

_at the corner of Haight_

_~_Will he make it home? Or will his car slip on ice and will he die? Will he have an affair with Sophie? There are so many things left up in the air! Haha, just kidding. Leave me a review though, please? I'm having a tough week and next week is finals. Ugh. Thanks.~__


	2. Just get to me

Thanks so much for reviewing. It really made my day. :) Could you possibly, if it's not too much of an inconvenience, do it again? That would be super fantastic. Thanks again. 

  


Disclaimer: While I asked for the characters for a Christmas present, I have a feeling they won't fit under my tree, so sadly they aren't mine. 

  
  


Chandler felt the car slide a little, but kept his speed the same. He was going to get home. He had to get home. 

"Chandler, slow down a little," Sophie warned, but Chandler kept his hands tightly on the steering wheel, his eyes straight ahead, and his speed exactly the same. 

"I can't," he said. "I can't."

"Chandler? Please, you're scaring me. We're going way too fast. We're going to get in an accident."

"You don't understand!"

"I do! Please, just slow down a little bit. You'll make it to her. But we'll crash if you keep going at this speed."

"But..."

"Please slow down." Shaking his head, he kept his speed constant. Sophie closed her eyes and prayed that they would make it to New York in one piece. 

"I need to get to her," Chandler kept repeating hoping the Sophie would understand. 

"Chandler!" She screamed as they hit a patch of ice on the road and the wheels spun out and they slid across the highway into the trees that lined the icy roadways. The car hit a tree and he looked over at Sophie whose head was at an odd angle.

"Sophie? Sophie? Please be okay. I'm sorry. Oh God. Monica." 

Then everything went black, and all he kept thinking over and over inside his head was:

Monica.

Monica. 

What would happen now? 

What had he done now?

Monica. 

Monica.

"Chandler?" Wait. What? "Chandler? Wake up. Hey. You're screaming." He jolted awake and remembered where he was. Sophie had taken a turn driving so that Chandler could take a nap. They weren't bleeding on the side of the road somewhere. They were still in the car heading towards New York.

"Want to switch back?" He asked. "So that you can sleep?"

"Sure." She pulled off to the side and hopped out so that they could trade places.

Chandler began to drive again with Sophie in the passenger seat, her eyes closed. And this lasted for a little while until a voice broke through the silence. 

"So how did you meet your wife?" Sophie opened her eyes.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Eh. Sleep is overrated. So, how did you meet your wife?" Chandler smiled.

"We were best friends."

"That's always the best way," Sophie said smiling. "So what made you move from being just friends to more than friends?"

"London. It was London's fault."

"Wow, that's a whole lot of responsibility to place on a whole city." Laughing, Chandler nodded.

"It's a great city," he replied with a sparkle in his eye. 

"I've never been, so I'll take your word on that," she answered. She opened her mouth to say something else, when his phone rang.

"Hello? Ross! How is she? Is she okay? Tell her I'm trying. I rented a car and I'm driving down. I know Ross, well, you know what? Ross! How was I supposed to.... Ross? Shut up. Go back to your sister and tell her I love her and I'm going to get there as fast as I can." With that, Chandler hit the end button on the phone. 

"Monica's brother?"

"Yes. And my best man at our wedding. Currently dating Monica's maid of honor and her best friend."

"Wow. You guys aren't fond of exogamy are you?" 

"We're pretty close. The six of us are like family."

"Six?"

"Me and Mon, Ross and Rachel, and Joey and Phoebe."

"Are they dating too?"

"No. Phoebe is married. His name is Mike. And Joey....well, he's just Joey." Sophie laughed.

"Sounds like quite the crew." Chandler nodded. He checked the speedometer and saw that he was going really fast and reluctantly slowed down. All he needed was ticket. That would just take up more time. He didn't have any time. He had to get to New York.

"Would you like to see a picture?" He asked Sophie. 

"Sure. I mean, you keep talking about them, I guess it would help if I knew what they actually looked like."

"Right," Chandler laughed. Digging into his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet and handed it to her. Glancing over briefly, he saw the first picture in the pile. 

"Is that your wife?" She asked. Not being able to help it, a grin covered his face.

"Yeah, that's Mon."

"She's gorgeous," Sophie told him. "Seriously." Chandler nodded.

"I know. I don't know why she picked me." It was one of his favorite pictures of Monica. She was sitting on the window seat in their apartment hugging her knees to her body, and her head resting on one of her knees. He had taken it when he was trying out his new camera. Sophie didn't answer, she just continued to flip through the pictures. One of their wedding day, one of Emma and Ben, and finally one of the whole gang on the orange couch in Central Perk. They had talked Gunther into taking it.

"Now, I know you, and Monica. But who is who?"

"The Italian draping over the back of the couch? That's Joey. Um, well, the girl on Monica's right is Rachel and next to her is Ross. And Phoebe is the one sitting on the arm of the couch with the guitar."

"I should have guessed." Chandler laughed. Then his grip tightened on the steering wheel, Sophie noticed and smiled at him. "You'll get there. Soon."

It wasn't soon enough.

  
  
  


_And then a sharp right_

_At the first street light_

_And get yourself on a motor bike_

_And if you think you'll get stuck_

_in a traffic jam_

_That's fine, send yourself through a telephone line_

_It doesn't matter how you get to me_

_Just get to me_

  
  
  


Chandler never thought he would be so happy to see the New York skyline in his life.

"Where can I drop you off?" He asked Sophie.

"Hey, the hospital is fine. I can just call a taxi from there." Chandler looked at her with gratitude.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all," she assured him. "You need to get to her." Chandler nodded. 

"I do." Finally he pulled into the hospital's parking garage and jumped out of the car. She was so close. She was in this building. He was almost there.

"Thanks for the ride," Sophie called as she grabbed her suitcase out of the trunk.

"I feel terrible. Come upstairs with me, and I'll get Ross or Joey to drive you home," Chandler said.

"No, you got me here. That's enough." 

"No, it would be rude to just drop you off here. Come up and Ross will take you home."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He picked her suitcase back up and threw it into the trunk again. They made their way to the elevator and Chandler breathed a sigh of relief when it came and they stepped on.

The rode for the first time in silence. Chandler anticipating seeing Monica. Getting to Monica. It stopped at their floor and suddenly he was filled with panic. 

"Oh, God, she's going to be in so much pain. I don't think I can stand to see her in that much pain," he muttered. 

"Chandler!" He heard Phoebe's voice call his name. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. After she hugged him, Joey hugged his best friend. 

"Thank God you got here!" He paused and noticed Sophie. "Whose the hot chick?" Chandler was surprised to see when he looked at Sophie that she was in fact a very attractive girl. He hadn't even really looked at her until then. 

"This is Sophie. She was sitting next to me on the plane and I drove down here with her. Where's Rachel and Ross?"

"Ross went to call his parents and Rachel is in there with her," Phoebe answered. 

"She hasn't...."

"Not yet," Phoebe grinned at him. "Go." 

"How you doin'?" Joey asked Sophie who giggled in reply. Hitting his hand to his head, Chandler turned around. 

"Can someone drive her home? Here's the keys." He went to toss them to Joey, and then thought better of it. "Pheebs? Give these to Ross when you see him and tell him to drive her home."

"Hey!" Joey cried. Chandler ignored these cries from him, as he ran down the hall to where Phoebe had told him and found Monica inside gripping Rachel's hand.

"Hey," he said softly. Her hair was matted to her head, and her makeup had long ago been sweated off, and she looked completely exhausted.

And beautiful. She had never looked more beautiful.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. Crossing the room, he took her other hand and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. 

"I didn't think you'd make it," she said crying softly.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," he assured her. 

"Mrs. Bing? We're going to take you to the delivery room now," the doctor told her coming into the room. Rachel leaned down and planted a kiss on top of Monica's head.

"You're doing great Mon," she told her. 

"I made it just in time," he said smiling at his wife. 

"You did," she grinned at him tiredly. "I knew that you would." 

__

_Cause after every day_

_The wind blows the night time my way_

_And I imagine that you are_

_Above me like a star_

_And you keep on glowing_

_And you keep on showing me the way_

_shine, shine, shine_

  
  
  


"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Bing, you have a beautiful baby girl," the doctor announced handing the pink wrapped bundle to Monica's outstretched arms. She was crying as she held the baby close to her. 

"I didn't think I would ever get to do this," she sobbed. 

"Neither did I," Chandler whispered kissing her hair and wiping away the tears that were forming in his eyes. He looked down at his little girl. 

"She needs a name," Monica whispered. Chandler thought about it and smiled.

"What about Sophia? I really like that name," he told her. 

"Sophia? Sophie. Yeah, I like it too," Monica agreed. 

"And London should be her middle name," Chandler said smiling remembering what Sophie had said. _That's a lot of responsibility to put on a whole city. _"After all, if it wasn't for London, she wouldn't be here." Monica looked down at the baby girl.

"Well, yes, but if it wasn't for Captain Morgan she wouldn't be here either," Monica pointed out. "But no, you're right, it's just going to be hard to explain why her middle name is London."

"We'll just say that's where we fell in love. The rest can just be left unspoken," Chandler pointed out. 

"Okay. Are you Sophia London Bing?" Little Sophie just yawned. Monica laughed. "I think that may be a yes. Where did you get the name Sophie anyway?" Chandler laughed softly.

"It's a long story...."

  
  


~Seasons greetings children! Here's the dealio. You leave me a review, and I give you a cookie. Wait, that might not work since I have no way of getting you cookies. But you could still leave me the review? Thanks! And oh, the beginning part was just a sort of joke on my part because everyone thought that there was going to be so much drama. I had to add a little :) But please review.~_  
  
  
_


End file.
